My Guardian Angel
by Onigiri Momoko
Summary: [COMPLETE] Syaoran, a guardian angel, finds himself tending a girl for an assignment. [SS] !Story will be rewritten sometime in the future!
1. Prologue

A/N: Ahh, my first story and also my first author's note! Please enjoy

-----o-----o-----

**My Guardian Angel**

By Momoko

. . .Prologue. . .

-----o-----o-----

He or she watches with love,  
Down from the sky above.  
Love to us is like a dove,  
But a sin to them--It is love.

They will be banished into hell,  
Unless they forget love, there they'll dwell.  
But if it so happens they find a way,  
That they change their 'status' in any way.

Then let us give them another try,  
Lest they worry about tears that won't dry.  
Since to explore that second chance,  
One shall abandon those others who care; hence

They shall shed the tears that won't dry..  
Tears, that won't dry..

-----o-----o-----

Drip, drop, therain started to fall in the peaceful Tomoeda. In the penguin park, an auburn haired girl sits on the ground, resting her head on one of the swings. Tears came pouring out of her eyes. Her tinted blue dress is covered with dirt, and as the rain fell, the dirt stains her dress. 

Another girl stands at the entrance of the park, her sad face visible, yet slightly covered by her long black hair. Holding an un-opened umbrella, she stood there--watching. By-passers walked past her, ignoring her presence. Her brown dress with shades of yellow started to get wet as the rain pour. She finally opens her umbrella, held it above her, and looked down at her dress.

'What a mess... ((sigh))' she thought and looked over at her friend 'We should go...'

She started towards the crying girl, but something held her back. Someone, somewhere, is telling her to leave her alone. She put the umbrella beside the swings.

"I'll be at my house if you need me, ok Sakura?" she said, but saddened that Sakura simply ignored her.

She walked a few steps, checking if it's alright to leave, then she ran out of the park. Sakura shifted; tucked in her legs with her arms around them, and buried her head in her own heat. Heard through-out the park, she cried worse than before.

-----o-----o-----

A/N: So how was it? It's just a prologue, so it isn't much. Please review! I don't know if it bad or not . Anyway, next chapter, you'll see why Sakura's crying.if I keep the idea I have in mind right now -; so stay tuned, and until next time! 

June 28, 2003

A/N: Actually, you won't get to know why Sakura's crying until chapter 3

July 10, 2003


	2. Chappie ONE

**My Guardian Angel**

By Momoko

. . .Chapter One. . .  
When we meet the angels, and the super long flashback

-----o-----o-----

-- Up above in the Clouds; Shiko, City of Angels --  
(This happens a while before the prologue, in case you were wondering)

A woman of thirties stood before a fountain. Her long, curly, and navy black hair dangled around her white poofy dress. She looked in the fountain of water and an image of Sakura appeared. Sakura was crying her heart out beside the swings; unfortunately, she knew why.

'Oh my poor Sakura-chan' she thought

"Yelan-san?"

A tall woman, also around the thirties walked in, wearing a white dress robe with red and black at the edges.

"Yes? Nadeshiko-sama" Yelan replied

Nadeshiko stood there, staring into the magical fountain, while Yelan stood there patiently for her command. Suddenly, Nadeshiko collapsed.

"Nadeshiko-sama!" Yelan rushed to her master's side, worried that she is hurt; but to find Nadeshiko sleeping. She sweat-dropped.

"Gomen nasai, Yelan-san. Can you please summon in Syaoran-kun?" Nadeshiko asked while Yelan helped her up.

"Ok, I will go get him" Yelan said and scurried out of the room after.

Yelan walked through many corridors, greeting people as they pass. She soon reached the front doors of the Great Palace and quickly opened it. Wings popped out and unfolded from her back. Quickly, she flapped her wings out into the open streets of the angel city, where a bunch of other angels are flying aroundheading towardstheir own destination.

Arriving at a small and delicate looking house, Yelan's wings folded back as she knocked on the door.

A young man answered the door. He had messy chestnut hair and bright brown eyes, he is actually quite tall. Wearing a robe as well, for it is a tradition for angels to wear robes, his robe was more gray than white. Another man came and stood by the chestnut-haired guy. He was about the same height, wearing a white robe with yellow edges. His navy eyes are underneath his almost invisible glasses, and his navy blue hair is neatly combed.

"Mom!" the chestnut haired exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Syaoran-kun, you can't even give me a proper greeting?" Yelan sighed at her sixteen year old son's behavior. "Hello Eriol-kun"

"Ohayo Yelan-san" Eriol greeted then bowed.

"See Syaoran-kun, why can't you be polite like Eriol-kun here?" Yelan beamed her best smile towards Eriol. Syaoran scowled and merely stared angrily at his best friend for being a show-off.

"So Syaoran, aren't you going to invite me in?" Yelan said sternly

"R-right right" Syaoran said embarrassedly, Eriol snickered.

Yelan walked into the small house. Inside, it was tidy, few couches, table, a bookshelf--basically a normal living room, a small kitchen linked, and stairs, most likely leading to Syaoran's and Eriol's bedrooms and bathrooms; they rented the house together with the money they earned so they can move out of their old apartments. They all sat down.

"Syaoran-kun" Yelan said "The Empress has summoned you..."

"Empress Nadeshiko?" Syaoran sounds surprised. "Why does she need to summon me? Do you know why, mom?"

"No" Yelan sighed "I would've told you why by now if I knew"

"Hmm...why would Empress Nadeshiko summon Syaoran" Eriol pondered "Did you do something bad again Syaoran-kun?"

"Well since the last time I've been there, no!" Syaoran admitted.

Eriol was laughing inside as he remembers why the Empress summoned him three years ago.

_Flashback_

Syaoran and Eriol are at a party held at Great Palace. There were so many people that it's hard to get through if you're trying.

"This sucks" Syaoran sulked, "Just because my mom was invited to the Empress' party doesn't mean I have to be in this boring party" Syaoran sighed. He turned to his best friend and to find him trying to suppress a laugh.

"You think it's funny that we're stuck here? Some friend you are..." Syaoran said angrily.

"No, but I_do_ have something that will lighten the mood of the party" Eriol smirked.

Syaoran grinned "What do you have in mind?"

Eriol held out a match "Do you see where I'm going?"

Syaoran grinned wider, knowing what this prank is going to be "You are_so_ smart Eriol-kun...but who...who shall be the target?"

Eriol started to look around, but Syaoran started to think 'Hmm...who_should_ be the target? ((looks around andspots Yue)) what's our teacher Yue doing here? I thought he would be at home, creating more homework for our class to do...'

Syaoran then had an excellent idea "Eriol...follow me"

The two started to push through the adults, and when they saw Yue, Syaoran quickly dragged down Eriol to tell him the plan.

They sneaked underneath a table, which is behind Yue and took out the match. Syaoran quickly lit it and carefully placed it on a strand of Yue's hair. Slowly, Yue's hair started to light up from the bottom, but Yue still hasn't noticed. People started pointing and surrounding Yue. Yue, confused about the commotion, still didn't know what's going on and why they're pointing at him...at his hair!

Yelan came around and was surprised that Yue's hair had caught on fire! "Yue-san! Your hair's caught on fire!"

Yue, obviously startled by the news, turned, saw, panicked, and started jumping around.

"Someone! Get some water!" Yelan shouted through the commotion. Sadly, only two people went for water.

Then, Yelan heard laughter; she started looking around, to figure out who would find this sort of thing even_close_ to funny!

She followed the sound and started to recognize whose it was. Realizing that she hasn't seen Syaoran at all, she knew it must've been him!

"Syaoran!" Yelan practically roared, Syaoran and Eriol gulped.

Yelan saw them underneath a table, and pretty much dragged them out and headed home. The next day, a carrier sent a note for Syaoran and Eriol that the Empress has summoned them.

They quickly arrived at the Great Palace, which is where the Empress currently is. They stood before a beautifully decorated door, a voice inside spoke "Please, come in" The voice was soft and sweet, but Syaoran knows not to judge a book by its cover.

"Go on, Syaoran-kun..." Yelan urged, she decided to tag along, just in case "You too, Eriol-kun" They both gulped and pushed open the door.

The room was not what they expected. What they thought would be dark and gloomy, was actually the complete opposite. It was light and cheerful; the room makes you feel so relieved of everything. At the very end of the room was the Empress; she herself was not what they expected too. She was young and pretty, not some old and ugly witch. They stood before her, kind of tense.

"Syaoran-kun and Eriol-kun are your names, correct?" Her voice was light and cheery "I've heard a lot about you..."

"I suppose they're mostly bad, Empress-sama?" Eriol asked curiously

"Not all Eriol-kun" she chuckled "...not all..."

"So I'm guessing you know why you're here" Nadeshiko said it more as a statement than a question "A proper punishment for your actions is needed...any ideas?"

Syaoran and Eriol were surprised she asked them ideas for a punishment, being polite, they didn't answer.

There was silence for awhile; the Empress' eyes were closed. 'Probably thinking' they both thought. But then, she jerked and gave out a small snore; they sweat-dropped.

"Umm...Empress-sama?" Syaoran asked silently.

Nadeshiko, suddenly jumped up and started to apologize for her behavior "I'm so sorry, I must've drifted off to sleep"

"It's alright Empress-sama" Eriol and Syaoran sweat-dropped "So about our punishment?"

"Oh right...that...I totally forgot!" Eriol and Syaoran fell, anime style

"I've got an idea!" Nadeshiko said happily "How about you two serve a year as Guardian Angels?", the boys pouted.

"Isn't that supposed to be voluntary?" Eriol asked

"Yes, but I don't suppose you would do it voluntary. You will guard a mortal for a year, which will be your punishment" Nadeshiko decided.

"What do we do as a Guardian Angel? Do we choose who we guard?" Syaoran asked

"All you have to do is make sure that person is alright. The only rule is you_cannot_ fall in love with them" Nadeshiko stated with a twinkle in her eye. The boys fought the urge to laugh. "You know, it happens a lot, because they're supposed to be your soul mates" Nadeshiko added.

"Soul mates? Really?" The boys said together

"As a matter of fact, yes, but it's really complicated...I'm not really good at explaining..." Nadeshiko drifted off, they all sweat-dropped.

"How do we know which one to help?" Syaoran asked curiously

"I will set your partners" Nadeshiko said proudly, "Follow me"

They followed Nadeshiko to a magical fountain.

"This fountain can show a lot of things" Nadeshiko explained "It is very useful for me, especially nowadays" she smiled and poured in water inside the dried fountain.

"Eriol-kun, you will be set to Daidouji Tomoyo. She is suffering from her parents' divorce and her father's leaving, you should help her", Eriol simply nodded.

"Syaoran-kun...you will be set to...Li Meiling. She feels alone and ignored, help her anyway you can", Syaoran simply nodded too.

"You may have a week to prepare. You may stay at Shiko when not needed. That is all" Nadeshiko quickly concluded seriously, and then there was a silence. . .

"Was that good or what!" Nadeshiko exclaimed "Didn't I sound so professional?"

"Aren't you supposed to be?" Syaoran asked and Eriol sweat-dropped

Nadeshiko answered, "Well, yes...but..." she didn't know what to say "Ok, you're both dismissed!"

_Flashback Ended_

'The punishment ended up good. It wasn't even counted as a punishment I suppose. Empress-sama probably knew that it wasn't a punishment...Well, I'm glad, sincebecause of that, I've met Tomoyo and decided to continue being a Guardian Angel. Maybe because not so many people had decided to volunteer and she needed more people for the job.((chuckles)) I remember that Syaoran said Meiling was a pain. I'm sure she wasn't_that_ bad...' Eriol thought and laughed.

"Syaoran-kun, imagine that the Empress wants you to be a Guardian Angel again..." Eriol laughed more "...of Meiling!"

Eriol's last word angered Syaoran "Shut up Eriol! I sure hope not!"

"Now now Syao-kun, we should leave now since we won't find out what she wants unless we go now" Yelan said

"Alright mom, I'll go" Syaoran said

"Good bye Eriol" Yelan said

"Bye Eriol" Syaoran said too, and they quickly spread their wings and flew towards the Great Palace.

-----o-----o-----

A/N: Hehe, what did you think? I'm sorry I didn't put why Sakura's crying but it'll DEFINITELY be in the next chapter. I thought this was a good place to stop  
Anyway, I don't know if the author alert works if you're using it so if you need me to tell you when the story is updated, I have created a notify list! Visit my site (look in my profile to find the link) and there will be a link to where you can join

July 9, 2003

A/N: Changed something up there (at the very very start of the story) to make you know when this is happening  
If you are still wondering, this chapter happens a little before the prologue, when Sakura just started crying in the park k?

Also, I didn't realize that the end of my author's not was screwed up so gomen!

July 15, 2003


	3. Chappie TWO

A/N: Hey, I'm sorry for the confusing chapter one. . .chapter one happens about 2 hours before the prologue and now this chapter happens about one hour before the prologue 

Also, just to let you confused people know, Syaoran used to be Meiling's Guardian Angel, it was part of the punishment three years ago (Eriol's flashback in chapter one) but isn't anymore because the punishment is over (it only lasted a year). Eriol however, decided to continue guarding Tomoyo on his own free will.

-----o-----o-----

**My Guardian Angel**

By Momoko

. . .Chapter Two. . .  
When the angel gets the assignment

-----o-----o-----

-- Up above in the Clouds; Shiko --

Yelan and Syaoran arrived at the entrance of the Great Palace, folded back their wings, and rushed to Nadeshiko's throne room. Yelan, stopping a few times to greet back her greeters, making Syaoran, a little more frustrated each time, for he usually had no patience.

"Okaa-san!" Syaoran impatiently said and gave her 'we-need-to-go-now-or- I'll-get-mad' look

Yelan obviously knew what Syaoran's trying to do, politely excuse herself and hastily went to the throne room.

Two knocks were heard, and then Yelan entered her master's room, followed by a really quiet Syaoran. Yelan and Syaoran walked up to the chair in which Nadeshiko sat peacefully, her eyes closed.

"Nadeshiko-sama, Li Syaoran has been summoned as you have asked" Yelan said, a little nervous. Syaoran bowed, and waited for her response.

1 minute passed and no movement...2 minutes...5 minutes...Syaoran started to get impatient.

Yelan, knowing Syaoran's impatience is building up, decided to step up "Nadeshiko-sama? Are you alright" ...No response...

Panic got in Yelan as she quickly rushed to her side, Syaoran did too.

"Nadeshiko-sama!" Yelan gently shook Nadeshiko

"Mmmm..." Nadeshiko mumbled and slowly opened her eyes to see two pairs of worried eyes. Realizing she must've drifted off to sleep again, she embarrassedly apologized "Gomen ne, Yelan-san, Syaoran-kun, I must've gotten bored and drifted off to sleep again" Nadeshiko said, Yelan and Syaoran sweat-dropped.

'I've been with her for how many years and I still fall into that "trick"' Yelan thought, silently punishing herself.

"I'm glad you're here, Syaoran-kun" Nadeshiko said politely, "Yelan-san, you may leave"

Yelan didn't budge, for she wanted to know why her son has been summoned. Nadeshiko, not as dense as everybody thinks, knew she must be worried.

"It's ok Yelan-san; it's nothing bad...really!" Nadeshiko assured her. Yelan, still a little unconvinced, decided to leave anyway. She left in silence.

"Now Syaoran-kun, pull up a chair" Nadeshiko waved her hand, a chair came out of nowhere and landed in front of Syaoran. Slowly, the startled Syaoran sat down at the chair, which was really comfy to the touch, but he tensed up.

"Calm down Syaoran-kun, it really is nothing bad" Nadeshiko said calmly. Still, Syaoran was still tense, but eased up a little bit...only a little bit.

"I have a favour to ask of you" Nadeshiko started, knowing she should get to the point fast, before she 'accidentally' falls asleep again...and maybe for Sakura's sake.

Seeing Syaoran making no movement, she kept on talking, "Do you remember that...punishment 3 years ago?"

Syaoran nodded lightly, 'Please, don't set me up with Meiling again!' Syaoran kept thinking.

"Well..." Nadeshiko seemed nervous "Would you like to take up the Guardian Angel job again?" Nadeshiko pleaded in her mind. Syaoran didn't want to, but his curiosity got the better of him.

"With Meiling?" Syaoran blurted out, more as a statement than a question.

"No, with another person this time" she replied, Syaoran sighed in relief.

"I don't get it, why is it not Meiling?" Syaoran asked "I thought that she and I were..." he paused "...a..um..pair"

"Not really, you can't have only one person as a match, some people have only a couple of matches, while some, have over thousands of them...do you get what I mean?" Nadeshiko explained, looking confused herself.

Syaoran didn't really understood what she had meant, but he did know one thing--Meiling and he won't be together for eternity! He silently cheered.

"So...what do you want me to do?" Syaoran asked anxiously

"Like I said, I want you to play Guardian Angel for a very special dau- I mean, friend of mine" Nadeshiko replied, almost spilling her secret, she silently cursed herself.

"Her name is Sakura Kinomoto" Nadeshiko explained "She is 16, I suppose that's the age you are too?" Syaoran nodded.

"Sakura recently lost her dad in a car accident, I hope you can help her Syaoran-kun" Nadeshiko stood up at walked over to the magical fountain of water, Syaoran followed.

An image of Sakura pops up, she was smiling happily. When Syaoran arrived, he stared at the beauty in front of him with his mouth slightly open; Nadeshiko secretly smiled. 'She is so beautiful...her eyes...' Syaoran thought as he stared into Sakura's happy green eyes.

Nadeshiko touched the surface of the water and the image disappeared, replaced by Sakura's current state, which was crying in Penguin Park.

Syaoran gasped at the sight in front of him 'How could this stunning girl end up like this?' he thought

"I want you to go help her right now, she's having a lot of trouble at the moment" Nadeshiko said snapping him out of his thoughts "Go before she catches a cold, I'll take care of Tomoyo"

"Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked curiously. Nadeshiko pointed to a girl at the very edge of the picture, Tomoyo was standing at the entrance of Penguin Park, watching her friend in sadness. 'She seems familiar...' Syaoran thought

"Now hurry up, we don't want our friend to catch a cold do we?" Nadeshiko snapped him out of his thoughts again.

"A-Alright" Syaoran replied "I'll try my best Empress-sama" excusing himself, he walked out of the room, anticipating his meeting with Sakura.

Nadeshiko kept watching the pool of water, and saw Tomoyo about to approach Sakura.

"No Tomoyo, help is on the way...you can go back now" Nadeshiko said quietly.

Tomoyo paused; a little stunned at the little voice inside her head (she thought it was her "inner conscience")

"Give Sakura the umbrella Tomoyo, Sakura will be alright" Nadeshiko said quietly again

Tomoyo walked over and placed the umbrella beside the swings, said a few words, and left.

"Job well done" Nadeshiko congratulated herself as she walked back to the throne "It's so fun playing matchmaker" she sat down, and drifted off to sleep, but unknown to her, Yelan had heard her. 'Matchmaker? What is Nadeshiko-sama going to do?'

-----o-----o-----

-- Penguin Park, Tomoeda, Japan --

It was still raining outside, harder than ever. Sakura was soaked to the bone and was extremely chilled by the cold wind of October. Rolled into a ball, trying to find heat within herself, she still cried, and was still devastated by the news of her father's death.

'It was all my fault...' the sixteen years old thought

'If I had just let him drive properly...'

_Flashback_

Fujitaka is driving, and beside him, is a very angry Sakura.

"Otou-san! I told you, I can walk there by myself!" Sakura angrily told Fujitaka

"Sakura, it's 9PM and you're saying I let you walk alone to Tomoyo's house for a sleep-over? I think not!" Fujitaka calmly explained, although his patience is wearing thin.

"I'm able to protect myself; I'm not a little girl anymore!" she argued

"Look outside Sakura, it is already very dark outside, you don't know if someone might be lurking in the darkness!" he argued back

"I don't even know why I'm still here talking to you" Sakura took her bag from the backseat and opened the door slightly. The car was still moving, so Sakura paused before she does the unthinkable.

"Sakura, close the door. We're almost there" he said trying to sound calm, but failed.

"Stop the car..." Sakura ordered

"Close the door Sakura, we're almost there" Fujitaka's attention was fully on Sakura

"Stop the car!" Sakura screamed, very frustrated

Fujitaka stopped the car in the middle of the intersection, but he didn't realize it for he was very angry. Sakura opened her door

"I'll call you when I get there..." Sakura stated as she closed the door and walked to the sidewalk.

Someone else didn't really pay attention to the road either; she was talking on her cell phone. The next thing she knew, she crashed into Fujitaka's car.

Sakura turned around when she heard a crash, and to see another car crash into her dad's. Onlookers started to gather around the crash; some took out their cell and called 911. Sakura was devastated, how could this happen to her?

She pushed through the crowd of people and opened the bent door of her dad's car

"'tou-san..." Sakura said, but there was no response. She gently pulled out Fujitaka from the car and laid him on the road. Blood is pouring out from his forehead, shards of glass everywhere, digging in to his skin.

"Otou-san!" Sakura said, louder than last time 'Please be alright!' tears came out of her eyes

"I'm so sorry that I argued with you, I didn't mean to. I wanted to walk and you wouldn't let me, if you had let me walk..." Sakura said, hoping Fujitaka would wake up and say it's alright.

The ambulance finally came, paramedics came rushing out, and half of them came towards them, the other towards the other car. The next thing Sakura knew, she was at the hospital. Tomoyo's family, which consisted only of Sonomi and herself, was somehow informed so they were at the hospital too. A few hours later, around 12AM, a nurse had told them that he's in need of surgery because he probably hurt his skull in the accident. Around 3AM they were informed that he didn't make it.

_Flashback Ended_

'The funeral took place the day after his death was official. And here I am now, the day after the funeral...grieving...'

'I don't know why I got so mad...if I didn't argue with him; we would've arrived at Tomoyo's house by then...if I had just let him drive...' Although she's extremely cold, it was the last thing on her mind.

As if there was magic, all passerby are gone, not a single one of them in sight. A figure landed in the park, literally, but was unknown to the girl. The figure had elegant white wings, but as soon as he had landed, he folded back his wings and silently approached the girl.

-----o-----o-----

A/N: I was thinking of making it longer, but I already took too long on this chapter so I'm ending it here  
Thanks to all the reviewers! I'm so happy to receive them!  
Visit my website ((freewebs(dot)com(slash)ccdebster(slash)ff)) if you want to join the notify list! Ja ne! ((waves))


	4. Chappie THREE

A/N: Yay! I've decided to work on chapter three! ((cheers))  
I'd like to thank all my reviewers, but concerning Erica and Arianne's review, I would like to say that I'm very sorry if the story is too much alike to the one you referred to, and also, I didn't know that my story is actually similar to someone else's 

I'd like to apologize in advance, if this story is too similar. I made myself not read the story so I won't copy her ideas. I talked to the author though, I read her other fic and checked out her list of fics which I shockingly found out it's that story...if you thinkI'm lying, then you don't have to read this...

Yep, but I present you...chapter three!

-----o-----o-----

_My Guardian Angel_

By Momoko

. . .Chapter Three. . .  
When the angel helps the stranger

-----o-----o-----

-- Penguin Park, Tomoeda, Japan -- 

Syaoran had just landed. A picture floated down, Syaoran caught it. He looked in the picture to find a picture of Sakura, she was smiling, her short, auburn hair were in tiny pigtails, and her eyes were sparkling with joy. Standing in her pose, she wore a white, frilly and poofy t-shirt with light blue frills at the edges, her skirt was a little poofy too, and was up to her knees. It was white as well but with dark blue frills at the bottom, there were a few light blue lines across the white areas.

He smiled 'She looks so pretty and graceful...Ugh! No need to get off task' he scolded himself 'Lets get this over with...' he looked around, nobody was here except a girl curled into a ball 'Thanks Empress-sama' he thought silently, he knew she must be smiling up there.

He quietly walked towards the swings (where Sakura was), to find an umbrella lying on the ground. He smiled again; he knew it was one of Her work again. He took the umbrella, opened it (it's still raining), and approached the girl.

Syaoran held the umbrella above him and Sakura.

"What is beautiful lady like you doing out here..." Syaoran purposely looked around a little "...in a rainy park" Syaoran said, hoping to catch the attention of Sakura, but unfortunately, failed.

He kneeled down, and noticed that Sakura was shivering horribly. He touched her arm, it was unbelievably cold. He sighed 'Empress-sama, I wish for a jacket'. A thin, white blanket floated down beside Syaoran; he sighed again 'Well it's better than nothing...'

He gently places the blanket on Sakura, which was when Sakura reacted.

Sakura said, "Tomoyo! I thought you went home al-" she turned around to find a pair of amber eyes looking at her. '...such beautiful...amber eyes...this isn't Tomoyo's eyes!' she blushed "I-I'm s-sorry...I thought you were someone else" she turned away, hoping he wouldn't catch her blushing, fortunately for her, he didn't.

Syaoran smiled "Look at you, you're shivering. Let's get you home ok?" He knew she's probably caught a cold already 'Don't want her to feel worse do we?'

"O-ok" Sakura agreed and smiled sheepishly. She slowly got up, but collapsed down on the ground.

"Are you ok Kinomoto-san?" Syaoran asked worriedly as he stood up, forgetting that he's not supposed to know her yet; Sakura didn't notice.

"I'm...uh fine" she tried standing up again, but failed miserably again "I can't stand" she whined a little.

Syaoran chuckled at her childish-ness "Try again, I'll help you this time"

Sakura tried standing up and was about to collapse for the third time, until Syaoran caught her around the waist. She blushed a little at his actions.

"So...where's your home" Syaoran asked, as she leaned herself onto his left side, because she can't walk properly by herself 'She's so cold!' Syaoran placed his hand on Sakura's right shoulder so he can support her. She gave Syaoran the directions as they walked, they talked about nothing else, but the silence was comforting.

Sakura felt a little warmer with the blanket around her; she didn't realize she was so cold until now. Her head is a little dizzy, so she can't really see where she is, but she knows the way from the house and Penguin Park very well so she doesn't need to see that badly. Since she can't see very well, she can't see Syaoran very well either; she doesn't even know what his name is! She gave him the last of the directions to her apartment and drifted off to sleep in his arms, her last thoughts were 'I'll ask him later...'

Syaoran sighed 'She just _HAD_ to sleep out here' He carried Sakura in his arms and found the name tag of Sakura's home (A/N: The Japanese apartments always have the family's last name beside the door Like in Digimon, they have it too...also in Japanese comedy series I've seen I'm only 80 sure about this though...)

'Now, where is the key...?' Syaoran searched through Sakura's pockets, to find nothing. He searched under the doormat, behind the tag, inside the mailbox place and didn't find anything either. He sighed heavily 'Where would a girl keep her key?' he wondered.

Something caught his eye though, something...shiny, around Sakura's neck. 'Wait! ...that's it!' he reached for the necklace and unclasped it; he smirked at the key and quietly said, "I found you". Looking at him at a third person's view, we would think that he's some weirdo that is smirking at a necklace.

He opened the door with the key, and entered a neat looking, peach coloured apartment. Most of the things looked untouched and clean. He entered the living room and placed the sleeping Sakura on the couch for a moment to look around. The kitchen was connected to the living room; he walked in the hallway, which was connected to the living room as well, to find the bathroom. He found some medicine behind the mirror in the bathroom and took them out.

So off he went back to the kitchen to fill a glass of water to accompany the medicine, and then he placed both the medicine and the water on the table in the living room. He felt her forehead, it was hotter than usual 'A small fever' he thought 'What should I do? Angels don't get sick...'

A small face towel plopped down his head with a note attached to it, it said:

_'1. Soak the towel with cold water  
2. Place it on her forehead  
3. Check back regularly to see if the cloth is warm yet  
4. If it is warm, repeat the steps above_

_PS: Hope you're having fun Syaoran-kun!'_

Syaoran obediently obeyed Her orders, when he was done; he sighed and looked up at the ceiling "This is very hard work Empress-sama!"

An acorn appeared out nowhere and had hit Syaoran on the forehead, it was attached with a note, it said:

_'Well, you volunteered yourself to do this,  
might as well finish what you started  
Now go and prepare a meal for her in the kitchen!'_

He went to the kitchen, and that was when reality dawned on him. What is he supposed to cook? Does she have the 'ingredients'? A bunch of questions ran through his head and none he can answer. A thick book floated down in front of him and stopped around the height of his head. Syaoran held his hands out underneath the book, and the book dropped right on them, forcing Syaoran to stumble a little.

"Earth Recipes for the Angel Dummies" Syaoran read out the title "Written by Nadeshiko", he sweat-dropped and opened the book to the Introduction page.

_'This book is for Angels who don't know how to cook (That means YOU Syaoran! was scribbled beside the sentence) All human recipes can be found in this book._

_Instructions to find recipes:  
1) Think what the recipe 'group' it would be in.  
Ex: Chicken, Desert, Chinese  
(Sickness in your case! was scribbled beside it)  
Try to be as specific as possible  
2) Flip to any page of the book to find what you want to cook  
3) Ask Empress-sama for help if needed (I'm already helping you! was scribbled underneath it)_

_Credit goes to Nadeshiko-sama for spending time on making the book!'_

Syaoran sweat-dropped at the last sentence 'Might as well try it' he sighed and closed his eyes 'I wish for the Sickness category, preferably something easy to cook'

He opened his eyes and flipped to a page in the book. "Chicken Soup" was the title of the page

"Ok...anything else?" Syaoran questioned the book quietly while flipping the page. Chicken Soup, Chicken Soup, Chicken Soup. It was all Chicken Soup! He flipped the pages furiously, can't there be something else? He stopped abruptly, something had hit him on the head. Looking down, he saw an acorn attached to a note again.

'Just do the Chicken Soup!' was scribbled on it.

"Fine, fine! I'll do the stupid Chicken Soup" he said as he sent daggers at the ceiling.  
He placed the book on the table, then he tried to find a pan...but to no avail, he couldn't find any.

A nut hit him on the head again, another note was attached to it. It was ripped and looked like it was written in a hurry. It said:

_'Empress-sama is currently ...frustrated... but she has just sent Eriol down to help you  
Love, Mom'_

A few moments later, the doorbell rang; Syaoran went to get the door.

"Surprise" Eriol chirped happily

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Oh wow, I'm scared out of my wings" he replied sarcastically. Eriol sweatdropped at the corniness as Syaoran closed the door.

"What happened up there with empress-sama?" Syaoran wondered

Eriol sweat-dropped. "You don't want to know.."  
An image of Nadeshiko grabbing the closest things and throwing them at the wall appeared in Eriol's mind.

"Anyway" Eriol started "what do you want me to help you with?"

"...I..." Eriol urged him on "...I...don't know how to cook..."

There was a moment of silence; Eriol was staring at Syaoran in shock. Of course, the moment didn't last too long, because Eriol burst out laughing, clutching his stomach in pain. Syaoran just stood there, his face slowing turning red from embarrassment and anger.

Someone moaned. Eriol stopped his laughing gradually at looked towards Sakura. Syaoran did the same.

Sakura is still laid on the couch but she moved a little, making the towel on her forehead slip onto the floor. Syaoran quickly picked up the towel, wetted it with cold water, and then placed it on top of her head again.

"So, let's get started on the cooking" Eriol said enthusiastically, Syaoran merely nodded.

"Ok, let's have a pot, can (as in soup can), power..." Eriol listed out the things as things he mentioned popped out of thin air or switched on.

Syaoran sighed 'He's showing off again' "Don't show off, you're here to help so at least teach me how to do all that stuff that you did!"

Eriol smiled and started to teach Syaoran how to cook, and also how to make stuff appear with magic.

-----o-----o-----

Syaoran stirred the chicken soup while Eriol leaned on the counter.

"So, what's her name again?" Eriol wondered as he looked at Sakura.

"Kinomoto Sakura" Syaoran replied as he stirred the soup.

"Does she know you yet?"

Syaoran smacked his head and groaned "I forgot to introduce myself to her"

Eriol chuckled at his best friend's behaviour, "Alright, do you want me send Kero a message?"

"Nah, I'll talk to him when I get back"

"Ok" Eriol stood up "I better leave now before she wakes up" They both walked to the door. "Good luck with her...and be careful with the soup" Eriol said as he opened his wings at flew up towards the clouds.

"Soup...soup...the soup!" Syaoran quickly locked the door and rushed back to the soup. 'Good thing it didn't burn while I was away' and kept stirring the soup again.

-----o-----o-----

She slowly stirred and opened her eyes to find a bright light coming from the kitchen. Something cold and wet was on her forehead. She took it off as she tried to sit up straight.

'How did I come back home?' then she remembered 'that stranger...'

Syaoran pushed Sakura down gently, interrupting her thoughts.

"You must be tired still, you shouldn't be sitting up yet" he took the towel and placed it on her forehead again. She silently obeyed.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked him. He helped her home and she still didn't know who he was.

"The name's Li Syaoran" he replied

"Do you know my name?" Sakura asked curiously

Syaoran had the urge to say yes but that would blow his cover. "No" he simply replied.

Sakura laughed quietly "Of course not, how would you know anyway" she laughed again

"My name's Kinomoto Sakura, thanks for helping me" she smiled for the first time this week.

She smelled the air and could smell some kind of soup. "Did you cook for me?" Sakura asked as she grinned.

"Of course, anything for you" Syaoran joked as he stood up and quickly got a bowl to put the soup in.

He brought back a tray. On top of it was a bowl of soup with a spoon in it, and a glass of water with some pills.

"Thank you very much, Li-san" she said as she saw the tray

He chuckled "Li-kun will be just fine, no need to be formal" he said as he placed the tray on top of the table beside the couch.

"Ok then, thank you Li-kun" Sakura smiled again.

He took a pillow from another couch and adjusted it so Sakura could sit up while resting comfortably on the couch.

Little by little, the soup was gone in a few minutes.

"The soup was good" was all Sakura said during the eating. She quickly ate her pills while swallowing the whole glass of water. After that, she lied down again, now with an extra pillow, smiling, as she drifted off to sleep again.

-----o-----o-----

Sakura woke up with the sun shining on her eyes; she squinted as she sat up with the towel falling onto a new blanket.

She looked around, ignoring the towel, to find a sleeping Syaoran lying on another couch

She smiled when she saw his sleeping form 'He stayed to help me...I wonder if his family is worried about him..'

Deciding to wake him up, she stood up and tiptoed towards Syaoran so he won't wake up before she reaches him.

She gently poked his nose 3 times. Syaoran mumbled something and shifted his position a little. She poked it again, and again he shifted, mumbling louder, something about Eriol?

Third time's a charm right? So she decided to try again. This time however, Syaoran opened his eyes slightly and said, "Eriol! Stop it!"

Sakura giggled "I'm not Eriol"

She giggled harder when Syaoran sat up with his sleepy eyes, and widened his eyes when he looked at her.

Feeling fully awake, his face turned pink as he said, "Uh...are you feeling ok?"

Taking his hands, Sakura placed one on his forehead and the other on hers. "What do you think?"

He has to admit, she does recover quite fast. "I think your fever is gone, but remember to takes the pills today anyway, just in case ok?" he said as he stood up. Sakura nodded as she stood up too.

"And remember don't try to out do yourself lately" Sakura nodded again

"I'll come back and visit when I can" Sakura should've shook her head since he's a stranger, but she nodded again.

"Alright, bye Kinomoto-san" Syaoran opened the door and saw a raven haired girl in pigtails was about to knock the door, but heard the door open.

She didn't notice who was standing there and started rambling facing down in a bow "I'm so sorry I arrived so late, as soon as I heard about the incident from Tomoyo, I came as fast as I could but then I got a delay and I was really frustrated but I wanted to come here really badly...Sakura?" the girl looked up to find herself talking to someone else instead of Sakura.

Her eyes widened in shock as soon as she saw who she was talking to "Syaoran?"

"M-Meiling...?"

-----o-----o-----

A/N: I'm done I actually had to finish this really fast since it's my second present for my friend's birthday, deedlitsflames  
I hope you'll continue reading...and I apologize again if this is too closely matched with that other one.  
...maybeI should delete it? Give me a response by reviewing please.

Oh yeah, the notify list link is at "homepage" of my profile if you want to join  
Yep, if I'm on a break or something, I can notify you with it  
Ok ok, I'm going to go now ("Thanks for the reviews" was heard in the distance)

Oct. 2/2003


	5. Chappie FOUR

**Momoko: **Hello readers! This is the re-edited version of this chapter! Don't worry if you haven't read the earlier version  
This is because I really want to finish this story and leave it not hanging even though I'll probably ruin it...  
Enjoy

-----o-----o-----

_Last time on My Guardian Angel:_

"Alright, bye Kinomoto-san," Syaoran opened the door and saw a raven haired girl in pigtails was about to knock the door, but heard the door open.

She didn't notice who was standing there and started rambling facing down in a bow "I'm so sorry I arrived so late, as soon as I heard about the incident from Tomoyo, I came as fast as I could but then I got a delay and I was really frustrated but I wanted to come here really badly...Sakura?" the girl looked up to find herself talking to someone else instead of Sakura.

Her eyes widened in shock as soon as she saw who she was talking to, "Syaoran?"

"M-Meiling...?"

-----o-----o-----

**My Guardian Angel**

By Momoko

. . .Chapter Four. . .  
When the little things matter most

-----o-----o-----

-- Sakura's Apartment, Tomoeda, Japan --

"Meiling-chan," Sakura wondered over to the door, "What are you doing here?"

That however, did not change the shocked faces of Syaoran and Meiling.

"No, that's not the problem right now," Meiling started, "What's _he_ doing _here_?"

"Oh? You two know each other?" Sakura pondered.

"Uh.." Syaoran looked at Sakura, then at Meiling, "No.." he said, a little nervous

"Oh, ha..ha..." Meiling laughed nervously, "Uh..we met earlier...he..." she racked her brain for an excuse.

"I asked her for money..." Syaoran helped, "I needed..." he looked out and saw a car pass by the street, "...car money," he added.

Sakura and Meiling both raised their eyebrow, "Car...money?"

"Yeah...remember Meiling?" Syaoran was getting desperate; and Meiling wasn't helping.

"Oh, right...car money...as in _bus_ money right?" Meiling hinted. '_Ooooh..please get the hint Syaoran-kun_' Meiling silently chanted in her mind.

"Yeah! ...that...bus...thing..." Syaoran hesitantly said the word. '_What is a bus?_'

Sakura giggled. "You could've just said bus money in the first place Li-kun." Meiling and Syaoran both released their breathe in content, now knowing they held it in the first place.

Meiling walked over to Sakura and asked, "Can I have a little talk with him? I need to talk to him about the return fare for the bus."

"Uh...sure?" Sakura replied. She didn't know half the stuff that was going on. "You can go into my dad's room" Sakura pointed down the hall

"Thanks" Meiling smiled a little and walked off, a confused Syaoran followed.

-----o-----o-----

When both of them stepped inside the room, Syaoran closed the door behind him. 

He looked at Meiling's un-readable face. It was covered by her bangs, hanging over her clouded eyes. Suddenly, silent tears came out beneath the cover.

Meiling threw herself on him and hugged Syaoran, surprising him.

"Baka Syaoran" she muttered "I thought I would never see you again"

He patted her on the back. "My punishment was over...remember? I told you about it before.." he said quietly.

He knew the pain she had gone through. He hoped that she would've forgotten...she didn't.

_Flashback to 3 years ago_

Meiling was standing in front of Syaoran in her bedroom. 

"Meiling-san, is there something you want?" asked a confused Syaoran.

"Um...Syaoran-kun..." Meiling's face started to turn red while she fiddled with her fingers "I...uhh...I..I l-like you" she blushed really bad

"What I mean is" she heaved a sigh "I really like you Syaoran-kun" she looked at Syaoran's shocked face.

He turned away, his bangs hiding his eyes. "I-I'm sorry Meiling"

A pang went through her heart; tears came out of her eyes silently

"I..." Syaoran continued, still looking away "I don't feel the same way as you do..." he trailed off.

Meiling cried "I...I understand" she pushed past Syaoran and ran out the door.

_End Flashback_

-----o-----o-----

Sakura sat on the couch pondering about what happened last night. "What _did_ happen last night?" she asked herself, as if expecting an answer. Sighing, she moved in a different position. '_Well...at least I'm back peace and sound_'

"What should I do...what should I do..." Sakura now stood up, pacing back and forth in front of the couch and stopped. "What should I do to thank him?"

"Ah!" she exclaimed and held her finger like Yamazaki would when he's telling a lie, "I know exactly what I'll do!"

-----o-----o-----

"Meiling..." he began "you know that it'll never work out between us..." she looked up, into Syaoran's eyes. 

"I...don't return your feelings Meiling..I don't feel the same way as you do.." he trailed a little "But you know what? I'll always be here for you...if you have a problem, I'll help you. If a guy is pissing you off, I can be the guy who beats him up.." she smiled a little and let go of Syaoran, but the tears, her tears won't stop.

He looked at her sadly "I know how hard forgetting is...forgetting the painful memories...it's a part of life, but if you can live through this, it'll make you stronger"

"I know Syaoran...I know" Meiling said as the tears slowly halt "But...it's just so hard to forget.."

Syaoran gave Meiling a quick hug, to make her feel a little better.

Meiling smiled a little and gave Syaoran a small punch "If you have any problems at all, I can help you too.." she proudly said as she wiped away her dried up tears.

Syaoran chuckled "Ok, now this is the Meiling I know"

-----o-----o-----

Scavenging through her pink room, she flipped everywhere for it. Then, as if by magic, her mystery item was found beside her pillow.

"I don't remember putting it there..." Sakura gazed at it, "Oh well!"  
She ran out of the room.

-----o-----o-----

"I'm glad I got to see you again Syaoran," Meiling smiled gratefully.

Syaoran laughed, "Same here Meiling, same here"

They both got up and exited the room.

"Sakura-chan! Our bus money problems finally resolved," Meiling said. When silence replied, they both got concerned.

"Kinomoto-san?" Syaoran called out as they arrived in the living room. Sakura was nowhere in sight.

Just as their minds got frantic over the missing Sakura, she appeared, walking through the front door with a cute orange bag.

"Hey Sorry, I had to go get something," Sakura smiled sheepishly, "Are you guys ok?" she asked since they were looking at her dumbfoundedly.  
'_Well, at least she's ok now_' Meiling thought, which Syaoran had mind read by her happiness.

"Oh, yeah, we're fine," Meiling smiled happily.

"Yeah, and I should leave now," Syaoran said, happy to have finished his job.

"Ah, Li-kun" Sakura handed Syaoran the bag, "Something to thank you for," she smiled happily as well.

Syaoran looked at the orange bag, then at Sakura and Meiling, who are both beaming. "Should I open it now?" he asked unsure. Sakura nodded her head eagerly.

Opening the bag, he found a yellow stuffed animal. Taking it out to inspect, he noticed it looked like a teddy bear with cute white wings. On his belly, the word 'Kero' was sewed on.

"It was my favourite. My mom gave it to me when I was small," Sakura explained.

"Oh...I mustn't..." Syaoran replied. '_It must be really precious to her_' he handed the bag to her.

"No no, I _gave_ the present to you, you _have_ to keep it!" Sakura rejected the bag and politely pushed it back.

"Y'know, it's rude to reject presents," Meiling said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Syaoran sighed in defeat, but then smiled. "I'll treasure this," he said thankfully.

"I must be going," he gave Meiling a hug, and Sakura gave him a hug.

"I hope I see you again sometime Li-kun!" Sakura waved, and so did Meiling.

"Me too Sakura" Syaoran semi-smiled and walked towards the stairs leading down, "me too..."

Hearing the door click shut, Syaoran opened his wings and flew off.

-----o-----o-----

Closing the door behind her, Sakura chatted with Meiling and sat down on the couch. 

"Oh!" Meiling exclaimed as she sat on a bundle of cloth. She held it out.

"Oh!" Sakura exclaimed too, "The blanket! It belongs to Li-kun!"  
She ran to the door and whipped it open; Meiling came running with the blanket.

Instead of shouting for Syaoran, what they saw was a beautiful sight.  
Feathers floated in the air. White fluffy feathers were everywhere in sight. Far off in the distance, they could see a figure, most likely what they belonged to.

"Pretty..." Sakura whispered. A feather silently touched down on her outstretch hands.

"C'mon Sakura, lets go in" Meiling ushered, in which Sakura followed dazed, forgetting all about returning the blanket.

"Have I ever told you about feathers like these?" Meiling said as they sat down and examined the feather.  
Sakura looked up and cocked her head to her side

"People say that these feathers belong to angels...guardian angels..."

x

o

x

o

**Momoko: **Okies, revised version is dooooooooooooooooooooooone That is actually the end XD  
I know..so short -.-;  
But, I have an epilogue in mind so...wait for the epiogue?


	6. Epilogue

A/N: Epilogue...I wouldn't say it's anything special

PS: I think you should read this really slow, to take in all the information

-----o-----o-----

**My Guardian Angel**

By Momoko

. . . Epilogue . . .

-----o-----o-----

Light rain swooped over the skies of Tomoeda. A woman in her 20s looked outside of the window and gazed at the clouds, as if waiting for something to happen. 

Silently, she stood up. Her auburn hair shined dull, as did her emerald eyes. In her hand, she held an elegant white feather. She drifted towards the table and placed the feather on top.

When she was about to leave, with sound of the lock opening, two ladies entered the home chatting.

"Sakura-chan!" The violet exclaimed in surprise, "What are you doing here?" She was a stylish woman in her 20s, had flowing ebony hair up to her hips. She wore a trendy white top with a cute black skirt which matched her violet eyes. Very chic.

"Hey Tomoyo-chan, Meiling-chan," she greeted, "I came to say goodbye. I'm leaving Tomoeda."

"Whaaaat? You're leaving?" Meiling cried out, "Why Sakura-chan?" Meiling was also a woman around her 20s. She had her black hair tied up in two ponytails with red ribbons that matched with her ruby eyes. She wore an orange tee with a cute brown skirt.

Something glinted in Sakura's eye, "Personal reasons," she answered simply, giving her best smile. "Tomoyo-chan, good luck with that boyfriend of yours," Sakura said, giving Tomoyo a hug, "I'll miss you."

Sakura also gave Meiling a hug, "Meiling-chan, I'll miss you too," she headed out the door.

"I'll phone you later ok Sakura?" Tomoyo stated. Something glinted in Sakura's eye again, "Sure...if you want..."

"See ya," Sakura waved to Tomoyo and Meiling, and vice versa.

Walking down the street and out of Tomoyo's driveway, Sakura looked glum. Her clothes started to get wet as the rain lightly touched down. "I'll miss them so much..." she said out loud.

"Miss who?" A male voice interrupted behind her. Sakura whipped around, only to find a grin and azure eyes looking at her.

"Eriol-kun!" Sakura smiled, "It's nice to see you again, before I leave..."

"Oh Sakura-chan...I heard..." Sakura lost her smile in an instant, which caused her to lose it and burst out crying. Eriol went forward and gave Sakura and a hug while holding an umbrella.

"It's alright..." Eriol comforted. "Oh Eriol-kun...you don't understand!" Sakura sobbed even harder, "I'm _leaving_ Eriol! I don't want to leave..."

"Sakura-chan, I know this might not help, but it's a part of life. Leaving isn't the worst thing that'll happen, trust me."

After a few minute, the sobbing decreased. Eriol decided it was time to go. "Sakura-chan, I hope the best for you...well, not much can go wrong at where you're going anyway," he half-laughed.

"Oh? Well, I'm going to go to the Penguin Park for a moment...I'll miss that place..." she stepped out of the umbrella's shelter.

"Good, you'd better," Eriol smiled, '_There's something waiting for you there_', "It's not like you have anything to do anyway," Eriol laughed.

"HEY!" Sakura pouted, but then smiled, "Alright, I'm going to go. Hope I'll see you again sometime Eriol, and also," Sakura gave a thumbs up, "good luck with Tomoyo!" This time, Sakura laughed.

Eriol blushed, and then laughed too, "Thanks Sakura, and say 'Hi' to him for me. Ja." Eriol smiled and headed towards Tomoyo's place.

"Ja! ...Who's 'him'?" Sakura asked herself as she headed towards Penguin Park. When she arrived before the giant penguin slide, there was a magnificent sight, and it wasn't the first time she saw it.

-----o-----o-----

After they closed the door, Tomoyo walked towards the kitchen as Meiling walked toward the comfy couches.

"Want anything to drink Meiling?" Tomoyo asked as she poured herself a cup of juice. "I'll have what ever you--" Meiling froze. On the table, she saw a feather, but not just any feather. It was Sakura's feather. _Syaoran_'s feather.

"You don't want anything Meiling?" Tomoyo asked, a little concerned.

"Oh, uh...I'll have what you're having..." Meiling spoke, still a little shocked.

Tomoyo came over with 2 cups and placed them on the table. "Ooh, that's a nice feather you got there Meiling. Where'd you find it?" Tomoyo picked it up, "So soft too! Oh!" Tomoyo picked up a piece of paper.

"Pass on...?" Tomoyo read aloud, "Look! Sakura's signature is signed on there. I wonder what it means..." Tomoyo kept talking.

Meiling furrowed her eyebrows in concentration. '_What did Sakura mean by _'Pass on'_? ...why...did Sakura leave her most precious item behind?_'

Suddenly, something clicked in her mind. '_No..._' she thought gravely, '_It can't be..._' Tears sat on the brim of her eyes. It is time for her to tell Tomoyo...as Sakura had requested a long time ago.

"T-Tomoyo-chan..." that had stopped Tomoyo's blabbing, "I have a story to tell you."

Tomoyo looked at Meiling with curious eyes, "You do?"

"Remember when Sakura's dad died?"

"Jeez Meiling! Don't talk about that!" Tomoyo exclaimed, standing.

"Just listen, Tomoyo!" Tomoyo sat down again. "That time was one of the hardest moments of her life...she told me so, and I knew..."

"Although it was hard, she told me she wouldn't have changed anything...do you know why?" Tomoyo shook her head at the rhetorical question.

"She met someone. He helped her through the tough times...day after day, month after month, until when she wouldn't feel the pain of losing her dad."

"Who was he?" Tomoyo questioned.

"His name...was Li Syaoran." Tomoyo gasped.

"_Li-san_? He...Eriol-kun knows him..." Tomoyo said in semi-disbelief.

"Sakura was able to overcome her dad's death," Meiling continued, "But instead, Syaoran-kun changed her from thinking about her dad, to thinking about _him_."

Meiling sighed, "Once he knew she was alright, he had to leave, he couldn't stay. She was devastated, Sakura couldn't go with him, she wasn't able to. Remember the time when Sakura was depressed for no reason?" Tomoyo nodded sadly.

There was a moment of silence, in which neither of them said anything. A rough knock interrupted it; Tomoyo went to answer the door, and Meiling opened the TV.

A disgruntled Eriol burst through the door in a rush, both Tomoyo and Meiling were startled. "Tomoyo! Meiling!" he shouted, "Sa-Sakura..." he looked at them both with distressed eyes.

"What happened, Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked worriedly, as Meiling wondered as well.

Without saying anything, both Tomoyo and Meiling rushed out the door as they understood. With a sad smile, Eriol rushed after them '_I've done..what you requested..Sakura-chan..._'

-----o-----o-----

Sakura watch the figure land softly in front of her. "Syaoran..." she whispered.

Syaoran was wearing a white robe with tints of yellow. Upon landing, Sakura rushed forward and hugged Syaoran tightly. Tears rolled down her eyes, soaking Syaoran's robe even more than the rain. Tears of Sakura's joy.

"Sakura-chan...are you ready to leave?" Syaoran tenderly said while stroking her back in smooth movements.

Sakura looked all around her, then up into Syaoran's eyes. "I am ready," she smiled as her eyes sparkled, and hugged Syaoran tightly. "Eriol-kun said hi by the way," Syaoran chuckled, "That's nice to know.."

Sakura looked around again, '_Goodbye forever, Tomoeda._'

-----o-----o-----

The TV in Tomoyo's apartment was still on. A news reporter stood in front of a crash. Two females were seen trying to get into the crash scene.

The one with ebony hair was crying hysterically, and the other one with 2 pony tails was arguing with a police officer. A young man soon joined the two women.

"She was fine! I swear! We just saw her about 30 minutes ago!" The ebony woman cried out. The police said something, which made the other female shout, "WHAT? She died 2 hours ago?"

The news reporter of the situation finally started reporting.

"A crash a few hours ago involved a car swerving onto an innocent female. Witnesses say, due to the heavy rain a few hours ago, the car lost control while turning and crushed the victim walking on the sidewalk. Two injured, and one dead. The decease-"

An acorn flew out of nowhere and slammed onto the off button of the TV. The room was silent.

o

x

o

x

**Momoko:** Ahh I'm finally done! Mn..I wouldn't say I was very pleased with this storyas a whole... it isn't up to my expectations.  
Everything went by too fast x.x And the writing, the list goes on forever -.-;; 

Well, it's done, so I'm (somewhat) happy (with the fact that I'm able to actually _COMPLETE_ a story)

---

I'd like to thank all the reviewersina advance; I shall list them here, starting with the latest reviews:

Star Silver fox, animefreak1586, azn-kitties, Lolo, panmotto, kim, hitokiri-tomoe, Frutish, anjuliet, Angelheaven272003, Kura-chan, Star, Sakura-jr17, LighthawkKnight, VanillaMoose4132, Erika, Arianne, DeedlitsFlame, pink-hime-sakura, Mistress Serenity, Hitokiri-miao miao, Cherry, Kella4, Ami the writing queen

**Thanks to you all!** And all of you who had just read this chapter **n.n**


End file.
